


Us Before Us

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PTSD, feeling disconnected, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Steve finds some old photos of him and Bucky





	Us Before Us

Steve was practically buzzing as he headed back home towards his Brooklyn apartment he shared with you and Bucky. He had barely been able to believe his eyes when he had found these pictures in the old archives of the first Shield Bunker.

He sent Peggy a silent thank you as he packed them all away before heading to the airport to go back home to his family. Even dead for decades she still positively affected his life. He still loved her. Bucky or you didn’t change that and neither one of you blamed him for it either.

He wasn’t sure what had brought him out to New Jersey today though. A calling from the past maybe.

As good as life was now Steve still couldn’t help but feel slightly out of time at moments. His life before he came out of the ice felt as an eternity go and sometimes he still felt as if it was yesterday. It was a weird feeling that lingered even almost two decades after he had first woken up to this strange new world.

It wasn’t that Steve wasn’t happy because he was. He had gotten Bucky back for the second time and he vowed to not waste a single second spend with him ever again. They hadn’t. They had lived together ever since the world had gotten back to normal. They had loved each other since they were kids whereas the love for you was new. They had met you a few years ago and somehow it had just felt right. Like you were the third piece to a puzzle that had never felt incomplete before they met you.

You were innocent and light, which was one of the many things both men loved about you, but Bucky also knew you felt disconnected from their past. It wasn’t that you were jealous in any way. More like a part of you wished you could have shared their past with them the way they had with each other. This was another reason finding these pictures made him so excited. He knew that you were going to love them and he hoped Bucky would feel the same way even if a part of him still felt a disconnect to the past.

“I’m home,” Steve called out, smiling as you instantly came bouncing out of the living room straight into his arms.

“We’re eating on the floor tonight,” you giggled as Steve buried his face in your neck.

“We’re what?” Steve pulled back with a smile on his face. He didn’t really care, and even if nothing with Bucky and Y/N surprised him anymore he was still intrigued what was going on.

“Well, we went out to get a new dining table. But Bucky dropped it wiring it up through the window,” you giggled, as Bucky yelled from the kitchen it was your fault for distracting him.

Steve just shook his head lovingly letting you lead him into the little picnic blanket you and Bucky had laid out on the floor.

“What happened to the old table?” Steve questioned, making you shrug.

“I gave it to Peter and MJ. I’m not gonna ask for it back. We’ll find something,” you grinned sitting down on the floor, pulling Steve with you as Bucky appeared from the kitchen with a pan of steaming homemade pizza. He sat it down on the floor before sitting down next to Steve, giving his cheek a kiss.

“Welcome home pal,” Bucky smiled before his eyes landed on the box. “What’s this?”

“Some of our old pictures. I found them in the Shield archives in Jersey. I had them at the compound with me and Peggy must have stored them,” Steve explained with a smile. Bucky just nodded while you instantly grabbed the box, opening it up.

“No way! Is this you?” you asked holding up an old picture of Steve sitting on the docks before the war. Bucky had taken it, hence the adoring loving look on Steve’s face as he looked into the camera.

“Yeah. I looked a little different back then,” Steve answered suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, but relaxed when he felt Bucky squeeze his thigh and saw you just smile as you kept digging through the pictures.

A small frown appeared on your face as you found another old picture of both Bucky and Steve before the war.

“So the serum was like an enhanced second puberty for you?” you asked, looking up making Steve smile and open his mouth to answer. Bucky beat him to it though.

“That implies he went through it the first time,” Bucky smirked, causing Steve to punch his arm. Bucky just laughed, grabbing a piece of pizza shoving it into Steve’s mouth with a wink before grabbing one for himself.

“But you don’t look all that different?” you asked Bucky, looking over at him and Bucky smirked again giving Steve’s thigh another squeeze.

“No cause I did go through puberty the first time.”

“You know what Buck?!” Steve tried to scold, but he couldn’t keep the smile out of his eyes as Bucky doubled over in laughter.

As soon as Bucky recovered he took your question more serious as he tried to explain the difference between the treatments they had gone through and how the states of their bodies might have made it affect them differently as well. Steve just sat there listening.

Sometimes it still amazed him just how much of an understanding Bucky had of the different sciences, more so it amazed him how Bucky was now able to talk about what he had gone through without retreating into himself instantly. Maybe it had something to do with your hand gently caressing his hair or maybe Bucky had just come that far.

Steve wasn’t sure. Just like he wasn’t sure when he had fallen in love with either of you. He just had and even if you were decades younger than him and Bucky, this was right. For the first time in his life, Steve felt like he belonged. Time and space didn’t matter. You and Bucky were his home and Steve had never been happier than he was in this moment.


End file.
